<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise, Sunset by CloverIsAGayGoblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973573">Sunrise, Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverIsAGayGoblin/pseuds/CloverIsAGayGoblin'>CloverIsAGayGoblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort and then back to hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Songfic, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, im so sorry, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:29:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverIsAGayGoblin/pseuds/CloverIsAGayGoblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil can't stop seeing the similarities of his past and present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise, Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to Virgil's playlist on Spotify and thought, "Ya know? A lot of these song seem to allude to Virgil's time with the Dark Sides."<br/>so i wrote about it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He only fell in love with actors.</p>
<p>The passionate, the dramatic, the sardonic, the sarcastic.</p>
<p>The lairs.</p>
<p>Loving Janus was like a cabaret. At first, you're blinded by the flashy lights. All the spark and shimmer of the honey moon phase is so sweet.</p>
<p>Until you peak backstage. The set pieces that were once skyscrapers are know cardboard. The bright yellow lights are now hot and blinding. The sparkles fade, and you're left with cheap plastic to clean up. He should have known it was all for show.</p>
<p>He'd never admit it, but when Virgil left the others, he felt so guilty. Like some how everything he'd been through didn't matter, the only thing that did was the constant reoccurring thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>You broke their hearts, they'll never forgive you!</em>
</p>
<p>But no matter how much he shamed himself, Virgil knew he had to leave. He couldn't take much more of the lies. With Janus, he grew to hate that everything he said was sugar coat or just plain fabricated!</p>
<p>The false <em>"I love you"</em>'s wore him down.</p>
<p>He wanted something true. Not only that, he wanted to feel all the love and kindness that the Light Sides could give.</p>
<p>So he left.</p>
<p>At first, the Light Sides weren't as promising as he expected. They feared him, they saw him as a problem, they resented he existence entirely.</p>
<p>
  <em>You shouldn't have left! You really think they'll ever love you?! You're pathetic!!</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't think they'd care he left.</p>
<p>Just like last time.</p>
<p>It was all a cycle for Virgil. He couldn't be with the others, and he couldn't be loved by the Light Sides. Or so he thought.</p>
<p>Until the very day he decided to leave, three colorful characters showed up in his room. Worried about him. Asking where he went.</p>
<p>And just like that, he felt loved again. It had been so long, that feeling was frightening at first. But each of them had their own unique way of expressing their love, and Virgil couldn't be more grateful for his famILY.</p>
<p>He fell in love with Roman shortly after that.</p>
<p>Loving Roman is like an adventure. Like running in a field, ready for battle. Like the wind in you hair, like the sun beaming brightly. Everything about it is whimsical.</p>
<p>But what us Virgil if not the embodiment of anxiety. And with that comes the fear of failing to learn from his own mistakes.</p>
<p>Soon, the wind will turn to rain, the battle to massacre, the sun to the fire pits of hell.</p>
<p>He had the misfortune of only falling in love with actors.</p>
<p>It was all cycle. Find a family, fall in love, have that love be shattered and run away again. All of it was sunrise, sunset.</p>
<p>He can only imagine how this will come crashing down too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired by Virgil's playlist, specifically the line in Sunrise, Sunset; "Your lover is an actress, did you really think she'd stay?" <br/>At first i was like: Roman?<br/>But then i was like: J a n u s<br/>So yeah! I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are suuuper nice thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>